


a special kind of amazing

by SolidStateScouter



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolidStateScouter/pseuds/SolidStateScouter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuka invites herself to the Scarlet Devil Mansion for dinner with Meiling.</p><p>Things go better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a special kind of amazing

Yuuka always shows up unannounced, so Meiling's not all too surprised to see her sitting in the garden and looking at the flowers. Still, she takes a moment to clean off her dress and fix her hair before going outside to greet her.

When she comes out the door, Yuuka glances behind her shoulder and smiles, before returning her focus to the flowers. "Good afternoon, Meiling. It's a lovely day today," she says, without turning her head away. "Your flowers seem to be enjoying the sun." She slowly stands up, retrieving her parasol from beside her.

"Oh, yes. It's beautiful outside," Meiling stops behind her, fidgeting with the hem of your dress. "And that's good. They needed the rain last night, and now the sun's shining so bright..." Meiling trails off awkwardly when Yuuka looks at her, and the flower youkai giggles, reaching with her free hand to take Meiling's.

"Ah, but not as bright as you, my dear," she says, leaning closer and still wearing that stupid grin. Meiling flushes and Yuuka giggles. "See? Just as warm and red as the morning sun." She presses a small kiss to Meiling's cheek and pulls back, still smiling.

Meiling fumbles over every word that comes to her, eventually managing to choke out a garbled, flustered "Thanks." She rubs the back of her neck and smiles, stomach fluttering. "That was really cheesy, Lady Kaza – Yuuka." It feels weird to use her first name, but... Yuuka didn't seem to mind, and, with their relationship like this...

Besides, she's pretty sure people would get the wrong idea if she kept on calling her Lady Kazami. There's enough rumors about the two of them going on as it is. Aya had made sure of that. (Meiling really wants to punch her in the face, but she's Remilia's main source of gossip, so she had to let her into the mansion whenever she came by to snoop. So stupid.)

"What else would you expect from me?" Yuuka teases, poking her cheek with a finger. "Besides, you look so cute like that. I can't help but say such things when the reward is you getting so red and adorable."

Meiling shrugs and grins sheepishly. "I never said I didn't like it. It's sweet. You're sweet."

"I'm glad. Now, Meiling. I don't think you've ever showed me around the mansion, hm? And it'd be lovely to finally get to taste some of that famed Scarlet cuisine."

The dragon pauses. "Uh. Well, I'd have to let Remilia know - "

"Then let her know! I'd love to have a nice dinner with your family. We can get acquainted!" Yuuka says it brightly, twirling her parasol around. "Although, she's probably asleep now. I guess you'd have to wake the brat up, then."

Meiling hesitates for a moment. "... You're right. I'll – I'll go do that." Not that she was looking forward to it at all. Remilia was not one for waking up in general, and she was almost certainly going to whine and whine...

But the chance to have dinner with Yuuka is a rare one, and turning down an offer from such a prestigious youkai would go against Remilia's inane sense of pride. "I'll be back shortly, Yuuka."

Yuuka nods and turns back to the flowers. "Don't keep me waiting, dear."

* * *

All the curtains in Remilia's room are drawn shut, and the vampire is lying in the center of her massive bed, fast sleep. Meiling almost feels bad, waking her up like this. "Uh, Lady Remilia," she said, quietly, nudging the bed with her foot. "Wake up, please."

The vampire rolls over and grumbles. "Fuck off," she says, sleepily. "Let me sleep."

"It's important. Please."

With an irritated sigh, Remilia sits up, brushing her hair out of her face. "The sun's still up. What could possibly be so important as to warrant my waking attention?" she snaps, eyes bright in the darkness.

Meiling pauses. "Uh, it's. Yuuka Kazami. She wants to eat here for the night."

"What?" Remilia stands up in her bed almost immediately, wings spread open. "Why would SHE possibly want to - " she stops, realizing, and then sighs. "Oh, of course. Ugh. I can't say no to her, but... gah, fine." Meiling can't stop herself from grinning, and Remilia rolls her eyes. "I'm assuming she wants a big, proper dinner with me involved?"

"Yes, Lady Remilia."

"Of course she does! Let her in and tell her I'll be ready... eventually," she mumbles, fussing with her hair. "I'll go fetch Sakuya, too. She'll have a meal so good that she'll be honored to have ever been let into this house, you hear me?"

Meiling nods, and Remilia crawls out of her bed. "Off you go."

* * *

Once she's in the mansion, Yuuka walks slowly, stopping to investigate different hallways and rooms and cupboards at her leisure. "And where is your room, Meiling?" she says, eventually.

"Oh, it's in the other wing. There's not much in there, though... I spend more of my time in the garden, so... but we can go over there now if you want..." Meiling responds, picking at her arms nervously.

"Ah, we have all the time in the world, dear!" Yuuka gently takes Meiling's hand and pulls it away from her arms, intertwining her fingers in between hers. "So, relax," she says, softly, standing up on the tips of her toes to press a kiss to Meiling's forehead. "There's no rush, no hurry, just me and you, okay?"

Meiling nods, face flushing a bright red, before leaning forward to kiss Yuuka back, on the cheek. "... Yes, thank you," she says, eventually. "It's just kinda – I've never really... had anyone over at the mansion like this, before. Not exactly sure what to do..."

Yuuka smiles. "Just do what you normally do, Meiling. You don't have to do anything more than that with me."

"... Thank you, Yuuka," Meiling mumbles, eventually, still blushing. "You're – you're really sweet."

"The sweetest flower for the prettiest dragon," Yuuka giggles, before floating up to eye level and kissing her. The kiss is short and sweet and all Meiling feels is the burning of her face, but... it's so lovely anyways.

They're interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat, and Meiling pulls away from Yuuka, flustered. "Uh – sorry - "

Sakuya stands in the doorway, looking as composed as ever. "Dinner is ready, Meiling, Lady Kazami." She gives a short, curt bow, before turning. "Feel free to continue with what you were doing, but please arrive before the food gets cold." Then, she disappears.

"That was fast," Yuuka says. "Although I guess I should expect that from the Scarlet Devil Manion's so-called perfect maid." She's already moving towards the dining room. "Hopefully she's performed to expectations on this meal, hm?"

"Oh, she will have," Meiling mutters, still flustered. "She's a great cook. She's a great everything, really. She's a good kid." She finishes, kinda awkwardly. "... I found her and raised her, when she was... really little."

Yuuka nods, smiling. "Ah. That makes sense. I think you did a good job with her, Meiling."

The two of them stop in front of the doors to the dining room, and Meiling adjusts her hat nervously. Yuuka smiles and squeezes her hand, before pushing the doors open. The dining room is lavishly furnished and decorated, and the long table within it covered with plates full of food.

Remilia sits at the head of the table. Although she looks just as composed as she normally does, Meiling can tell she's on edge – she's never been a big fan of Yuuka Kazami. Still, she didn't bother her about her all that much and seemed to be content with the knowledge that she wasn't a complete asshole.

Still, that wouldn't stop the vampire from hating Yuuka.

"Welcome, Yuuka Kazami, to the Scarlet Devil Mansion!" Remilia stands up and does a little curtsy. It sounds like she rehearsed. She probably did.

"Oh, all this for me? You shouldn't have," Yuuka says, smiling. "Still, I'm flattered! Seeing all this laid out for me – why, I should come here more often!" Meiling is pleasantly surprised to see her so civil. But... it probably wouldn't last. Not like Remilia can keep her mouth shut long enough to take a compliment.

Remilia laughs. "Only but the best for a treasured guest!" Meiling can just tell that she's fuming underneath the charade of friendliness. "The consort of my gatekeeper deserves the same respect she does! And ever snice the two of you started seeing each other, she's just been so happy! So it's the least I could arrange for."

Meiling blushes and looks down, and Yuuka smiles. "Good to hear."

"Go on, go on, take a seat!" Sakuya is nowhere to be seen – probably off eating her own meal. Meiling doesn't really blame her. Yuuka sits down at the table and Meiling sits down beside her. It's... kind of awkward, sitting on such a big table when there's only three people.

Yuuka serves herself, piling her plate with basically everything on the table. Big eater. She doesn't take much, herself – just some of the meat. Her teeth aren't really suited for eating much of anything else, and her stomach is churning with so much anxiety she doesn't really feel that hungry at all.

Remilia looks at Yuuka expectantly. "The food was cooked by our resident head maid, Sakuya Izayoi. I'm sure the two of you have met in the past! She's an excellent cook, so I'm certain her cooking will meet even your standards, Lady Kazami." She says it smugly, almost like it's a challenge.

The flower youkai smiles. "Oh, it's delicious, truly! Exactly the caliber I'd expect from that maid of yours. I had no idea the Scarlets were so hospitable! All those tales of bloodshed must have been mere rumors, I suppose..?"

The vampire smiles, fangs poking out from under her lips. "I assure you, they're nothing as insubstantial as rumors. But why expose our _lovely, treasured_ guest to such violence without reason? This is supposed to be a nice, pleasant dinner, between the Scarlet Mistress, her gatekeeper, and her gatekeeper's consort. But, if you - "

"You know we're not married," Meiling says, quickly, poking at her food. "We're just – dating." She was really not interested in hearing how Remilia would continue that sentence. She just wanted to eat and hold hands with Yuuka.

"Her gatekeeper's girlfriend, then," Remilia corrects herself, spearing her food on her fork. "Surely the two of you must hear the rumors going around about you? Of the forbidden love between the Lady of Flowers and the Scarlet Dragon?" Goddammit, Aya.

Yuuka laughs. "Oh, those rumors? I'm sure you're aware that they're nothing more than that! Don't let that foolish tengu fill your head up with such lies. I know youkai as young as yourself eat up all sorts of misguided rumors, but I'd expect more from the Scarlet Devil."

Remilia crosses her arms and scowls. "I'll have you know I'd never fall for such a rumor! I know my gatekeeper well! You should know by now that she's been in my employ for a very, very long time. I would never fall for such rumors." She sounds almost genuinely insulted. Yuuka just giggles again and says nothing, busying herself with her food.

The two of them continue their idle small talk, while Meiling picks at her food and eats it slowly, piece by piece. Yuuka holds her hand under the table and gives it a gentle squeeze, still focusing on conversing with Remilia. The vampire seems obsessed with painting herself as wonderfully as possible – boasting about the food, boasting about herself, boasting about Meiling – and with the steadily increasing amounts of blood red wine she drank, the boasting only became grander and grander.

Eventually, Sakuya appears in between Meiling and Yuuka, looking at Remilia with an irritated expression on her face. "Sorry about that. You two – go on ahead, I guess, I'll deal with her."

Meiling stands up quickly and Yuuka excuses herself politely. Remilia whines and protests, but Sakuya's already dragging her away. "I'm taking you downstairs. Lady Patchouli has more time to deal with you." Remilia grumbles something, before her and Sakuya disappear with a time stop.

The dragon just stares at them blankly, before Yuuka tugs on her hand softly. "Meiling. The night is young. Want to go on a walk outside, while the sun's still setting?"

"Uh, sure."

* * *

The sun is bright in the sky, even as it sets, painting the horizon a beautiful shade of orange. Still – it's just like every other sunset Meiling's ever watched. And Meiling has watched many, many sunsets. They tend to blend together, eventually, but still. It's the time and the place that counts.

And here, on the roof, with her hand in Yuuka's – that's the best time and the best place she's been in a long, long time. And she doesn't need anything else to make this moment any more amazing.


End file.
